The pathology Core B functions to centralized tissue acquisition and tracking and provide a laboratory base for tissue processing and biomarker. The core is designed to 1) promote interactions between the project investigators, 2) provide consistent review of histological diagnoses, 4) provide tissue processing for molecular studiers, and 5) interact with external hospitals and clinicians in a unified and productive manner when requesting tissue. To accomplish these goals we: 1. maintain close communication with investigators and staff in individual projects and participate in monthly Project Projects meetings. 2, provide histological review of specimens to assess quantity of tissue and select and process tissue blocks for laboratory analyses. 3. maintain and a computerized tracking system (coordinated with the individual projects by Stephanie Stafford through the Administrative Core) for all tissue blocks submitted for laboratory analyses. For the next grant period, the work of the core will continue to be carried out in Core B under the direction of Dr. Porter, a board certified anatomic pathologist with added quantification in Cytopathology. Diagnostic review of all specimens collected for Projects 1, 2, and 3 will continue to be done by Dr. Porter. Samples will be ranked for molecular studies based on diagnoses and quantify of relevant tissue. Rigorous quality assurance in tissue processing will be carried out to prevent HPV cross- contamination of specimens. The Core will be responsible for performing and coordinating state-of-the-art techniques for tissue dissection and flow cytometric cell purification of CGH studies in Project 3 as needed.